Defying The Laws of Space and Time
by kiwiibells
Summary: It's sort of a Mary Sue. Yeah. Well anyway, I get trapped in the HP world! Woot! .


**Warning: This fanfic is what you people call a "Mary Sue"...[I think]... If you don't know what that is, look it up on urbandictionary. Lol that's what I did XD**

**Ohhh gaawwdd another Harry Potter fanfic boohoo. Then why did you search for it!**

**Anyway, I always wondered what it'd be like if I fell into the Harry Potter world. And so, I am writing a story of my adventure/s how I would envision it...or whatever.**

**Don't flame me. Please. I'll just block you. Lol. I'm merely letting out my deepest, darkest fantasies and sharing them with you people. :D**

**By the way, I'm not going to use my real name. It'd be too weird. And revealing. And blablabla.**

**On with the show!**

**Oh wait. Before we start, I'm going to give you a rundown on what my character...erm...what I look like...in the fanfic...in real life...whatever. In this story...**

**Hair: brown-black. Thin-ish. Slightly curly. Length = mid back**

**Eyes: bright red-golden brown. Almond shaped. Dark curly lashes.**

**Skin: very pale. Reddish lips. Cheeks easily gain color with the slightest emotion.**

**Body: 5'2". slightly curvy/stocky, but not fat, not skinny.**

**Okay I think we're done.**

**Begin! Woot!**

**Awe crap writer's block! Nah just kidding. Really here we go now. [runs away] XD**

Defying the Laws of Space and Time

Prologue

Imogene Mason [Imi for short, duh] was a bit lazy, honestly, sitting around all day reading fictional stories about Harry Potter characters, drawing, and fantasizing the like. She needed a job. Badly. She called everywhere, though. No one in the area was hiring or would be hiring in the next month or so. She thought it was a little ridiculous that she could not find a decent job after having 3 different seasonal jobs. All she really wanted was to go to art school in Pittsburgh, get a good job and live a decent and peaceful life.

But where was she? Stuck in Texas. Stuck in the outskirts of Fort Worth, lying in her bed, dreaming of what could have been reality if she hadn't fallen for a prick. Yes. A big giant pricky, prick! She loved that bastard for 2 years. He loved her...for a month? If only she had gone with her instincts and gone to Pittsburgh 2 years ago when she had the chance. If only she would have not stayed in Michigan while her parents moved once to Pennsylvania, and then a second time to Texas. She would be happily along, halfway through her sophomore year in college. But oh well. Here she was, lying in bed, at 3:30pm, falling asleep, dreaming of what could have been.

Chapter 1: You're Kidding, Right?

Imi yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head, and flexing her toes, enjoying the sensation of a few bones cracking. She vaguely wondered what time it was and if she had missed dinner. Her parents did not approve of her sleep schedule, but she could not help it. When there was nothing to do, one usually has a screwed up sleep schedule.

Her eyes fluttered open to take in an unfamiliar scene, causing her to gasp loudly. No wonder she felt uncomfortable as she slept. She was sitting on a squishy bench. In a compartment - she realized, looking out the window at the zooming by of hillsides and scenery – of a train.

Among her realization of this, she noticed a young girl sitting across from her with dark red hair, light green eyes, and a slightly freckled nose.

Her jaw dropped at the comprehension of who this might be. But...no, she must be dreaming. This _can't_ be real...she was just in her bedroom for goodness sake!

Meanwhile, the girl across from Imi obviously heard her gasp, for she lifted her eyes from the book she was absorbed in and smiled politely.

"Oh, hello...I hope you don't mind me in here, this was the only compartment with room..."  
All Imi could do was stare at the girl blankly, mouth slightly ajar.

The redhead's smile faltered. "Er...I can go find somewhere else to go, if you'd like..."

Imi snapped out of her trance at once. "No, no, don't be silly! I'm sorry...I'm just a little confused is all. Where...am I?"

And so the girl's smile disappeared completely. "You mean...you have no idea where you are? At all? How did you get here, then?"

Imi shook her head. "All I remember...is lying in my bed, about to take a nap...and then I woke up and here I am..."  
The redhead looked a little bewildered. Apparently attempting to lighten the subject a little bit, her dark tone molted into a slightly more cheerful one. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Lily Evans."  
Imi tried to keep her composure. So this was it. She was here. "And I'm Imogene Mason. But I go by Imi. Nice to meet you." She tried to smile politely, but it may have come off as a slight grimace. Bah.

Lily smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you too. Oh!" she smacked her forehead. "You asked where we where and I totally forgot to tell you!"  
Imi gulped. _Here it comes..._

"We're on the Hogwarts Express, of course!"

Imi nodded. "Ah. I figured as much..."

Lily looked slightly confused. "But I thought you didn't know where we were? Are you even from around here? Your accent is different..."  
Imi chuckled. "Well, if I told you, you would think I'm insane. And also...what year are you in?"

"I won't think you're insane! Well...depending on your story, I mean. Oh...well this is going to be my first year at Hogwarts! Isn't it going to be your first too? You look about the same age as me. 11."

Imi gasped. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_  
Lily looked a little worried. "What's the matter?"  
"Lily...when I fell asleep...back at my home...in America...I was 19 years old. I think I'm from a different universe...in my universe...there is no such thing as magic...and you and Hogwarts and everything else related to magic and Hogwarts...is a 7 book series."

Lily's jaw dropped. "You're kidding...right? I mean...well at first I was just going to ask if you were muggle born...obviously you are in your universe...but this is weird. How would you randomly end up here? And in your eleven year old body?"

Imi was impressed. Lily was indeed bright. She was especially grateful that Lily believed her. "That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out..." she paused for a moment. "Awe man! I have to go through puberty ALL over again!" she said loudly and smacked herself in the forehead.

Lily giggled, her hand covering her mouth slightly as she did so. "Well, more importantly, do you have a wand? It already looks like you're already wearing your Hogwarts uniform. And it looks like that luggage above you might be yours."

Imi reached into the pocket of her black robes to find a long wooden object. She pulled it out to conclude that it really was a wand. "Well...I guess I have a wand. Do you know what kind it is by any chance?"

She handed it to Lily who reached out for it at the same time.  
"Hmm...it looks as though it's made of cedar." She sniffed it. "Yep definitely cedar. It smells good. Go ahead and smell it."

Imi took her wand back and sniffed it. "Oh yeah I'd recognize that smell anywhere. I have a cedar jewelry box at home."  
Just then Imi felt a surge of worry. How was she going to get back home? And when? Her tension must have shown on her face, for Lily spoke up.

"Don't worry, Imi. I'm sure everything will be okay. We'll figure this all out."

And then, to add to the happenings, and to the thoughts swirling around in Imi's mind, there was a knock on the compartment door and it slid open a little. Imi gaped at the figure who slinked in.

Lily's expression brightened. "Hey, Sev."

**Well, what do you think so far? It's a bit scratchy, I know...my writing skills are a bit rusty. I haven't written so much as an email in ages! AGES, I SAY! **  
**Feedback is always welcomed! Positive feedback, that is. Please and thank you! :D**  
**The feedback I get is what determines if I continue this story! I have BIG plans for it!**


End file.
